The Golden Eyed Professor
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: I couldn't really think of a good title for this. But anyway, you've probably read a million of these type of stories. So, it's Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. But what's this? A new class? Hey, who's the short kid? Rated T to be safe.


**Chapter 1: The Boy On The Train**

**Written by hugglestheknowitall**

**Hi! So anyway, I started writing this story a year or two ago but I never got the chance to type it but now here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR HARRY POTTER. I TAKE NO PROFIT FOR WRITING THIS BESIDES MY OWN ENJOYMENT.**

Harry walked onto the train followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They looked around already noticing half the compartments they could see from where they were, were already full. They kept walking towards the back of the train but couldn't seem to find somewhere to sit. In their search for an empty compartment, Neville had joined them with his strange cactus….plant….thing….and Ginny had introduced them to a girl named Loony-I mean Luna Lovegood whom they had found just sitting on the floor reading a newspaper upside down.

Finally, after about ten minutes, the group had to settle with a compartment where someone was sleeping with a book open over his head so no one could see his face. He was lying down but he was short and didn't take up much room so they quickly moved into the compartment before anyone could take the remaining seats.

Harry looked at the boy. He was wearing a red jacket with a hood. He had on combat boots and all of his other clothes were black except for his contrasting white gloves on his hands that fell limp by his side. Why all this heavy clothing in the summer? Harry also concluded the boy had blond hair by the blond braid of hair that fell next to the boy's arm. He also noticed the book on top of the boy's head had the word "Alchemy" on the front cover. Alchemy? What's that? Harry wondered.

"Who do you suppose he is?" Ron asked.

"Edward Elric," Hermione said flatly.

Ron turned to her. "How do you know everything?"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Ron. You never notice anything do you? He has a suitcase with his name on it."

Harry suddenly noticed the suitcase next to the blond boy. And, true to what Hermione said, in small black letters was neatly printed the name of Edward Elric.

The train lurched and the small boy's eyes opened. He sat up and looked at the others. "Huh? Are we moving?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Suddenly, Ed realized there were other people in the compartment. "Ack! Who are you people!?"

"Sorry," Hermione said with a small smile of amusement at his reaction. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley, I'm Ron's sister."

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said nervously.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry waited for the boy to say something like "Hey I know you!" or "Oh my god! It's Harry Potter!" But it never came and frankly, Harry was a little relieved.

"Sorry if I took up your space," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm Edward by the way. You can just call me Ed."

"Hello Ed. I'm Luna Lovegood."

Ed was quiet for a few moments as he looked at her pensively and then his eyes widened in some sort of realization. "You…..You were that girl I saw a few years ago!" he exclaimed pointing at Luna.

"Oh, yes, now I remember you. I still remember those golden eyes."

Harry looked at his eyes also to confirm what Luna had said. Ed did indeed have gold eyes that seemed to have determination. There also seemed to be sadness behind his eyes.

"Yeah, I can still feel where you tried to poke me with a stick to see if my eye color was real. Though I don't know how a stick would do that."

Edward and Luna both chuckled at a memory that seemed amusing to both of them. Looking at the group, Harry thought surprisingly, it might seem as though Voldemort had never existed with the way everyone laughed happily with each other. He wished it could stay this way forever but of course, a smirking, bleached blond haired boy now stood in the compartment doorway. Everyone turned when they heard the door slide open.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Nothing. I just seemed to have noticed that you have another follower. You must be getting desperate, Potter, if you're looking for shrimps in your fan club," Draco said tauntingly. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were snickering behind him.

"Unfortunately, your fan club seems to consist only of mindless idiots," Harry retorted trying to keep his temper under control. That's when he noticed the faint feeling of anger behind him. Apparently, Harry's friends had noticed too as they were all staring at Edward. A dark aura was emanating off of him and fire also seemed to be burning with it. Harry rubbed his eyes thinking he had imagined it.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Edward asked through gritted teeth, emphasizing each word.

"What? You mean you, Shrimp?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP WHO'S SHORTER THAN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CHILDREN!" Edward yelled.

Malfoy blinked and then smirked. "Aw, da widdle shwimp wants ta fight," he said babyishly.

Edward punched Draco with his right arm so fast that no one could stop him. Draco flew into a wall a few feet away, some blood dripping out his nose. When he looked up and saw Ed glaring at him, his face turned white and he ran away with Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him.

"Why did you just do that?!" You could've gotten expelled!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly.

"Eh," Edward shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about that," he said nonchalantly.

"That was wicked!" Ron said admiringly. "It's almost as if your arm was made of metal!"  
"Yeah, just like that," he said as he yawned. "Man am I tired." And with that, Ed fell back asleep.

The others started to talk again. "I-I hope I never get on his bad side," Neville said nervously looking at the now sleeping Ed.

"Anyway," Harry said and turned to face Luna, "How do you know him?"

Luna looked up from her upside down newspaper. "Well, a few years ago my father took me to me to meet a man. Unfortunately, when we got there, there was only a woman and two small children about my age because the man had apparently left. But that was when I met Edward. I stayed there for about a week with my own father and then we had to leave."

"Wait, you said the same age. Then does that mean Edward's-"

Hermione was interrupted by Ron. "Hey look! There's the school!"

She sighed. She guessed that Ron most likely ignored everything she said or he did listen and just stored it in some little box with a lock on it in the back of his mind with something like "Hermione's comments" written on it. "We should start getting our robes on then," Hermione said and turned around. "Edward?" She gently shook Ed's arm.

Ed slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"We're almost at the school."

"Thanks." Ed yawned and started stretching his arms like a cat.

"By the way, I couldn't help but notice your book…." Hermione said glancing at the book by the short boy's lap.

"Oh, this?" Edward said noticing where she was looking. "It's just a book I carry around."

"It's about Alchemy right? Isn't that a dead art?"

Harry noted that Ed's face got slightly darker at this comment but Hermione didn't seem to notice it. "No, in fact, in certain countries, Alchemy is the dominant science. In those places, Alchemy flourishes above machinery and even magic."

Everyone's eyes had slightly widened. "Places…..without magic?" Neville inquired unsure if it was true or not.

It was silent for a little while. About twenty minutes later, the train started to come to a stop.

"Ah! Edward! You're still not in your robes?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Huh?" Edward said completely oblivious. "Oh, sorry. I gotta go."

They all just stared as Edward walked out of the compartment, suitcase in hand.

**Authoress's Note: Hey! Wassup? This is one of the many fanfics I found in my old notebook that I wrote a long time ago. I hope you enjoyed it. Yah……so I can't think of anything alse to say now so I'll just stop talking now. **

**P.S. Sorry but I really appreciate reviews if you have the time. I also accept criticism but NOT flames.**


End file.
